From a Study Session to a Date
by KaiNeedsALife
Summary: This, is a KiriBaku Fan fiction, it's about the two bros, have a study session. It all turns out to be normal until, a series of events come along and make it kinda special. This is my first fan fiction and please give me a ton of advice and tell me what mistakes I make. I will also be changing it up along the way so stay tuned -w-


_"Die!!!"_

Katsuki Bakugou was dripping in sweat as he looked up to the dummy he just blew to bits.

"Dammit. I still need to control my quirk a bit easier, maybe I should yell 'Die' less."

Knowing that keeping his quirk and himself under control in general could be hard at times, even though he had someone to help with that.

"Hey Bakugou!"

Speaking of the Devil, Bakugou turned around to see Kirishima standing in the entrance way of the training room.

Kirishima walked over and handed Bakugou a towel, taking it with a mumbled "Thank you".

He wiped his face off and sat on the bench that was located pretty close to where Kirishima was standing.

"Man, you should of told me you were training, I would of loved to join you!"

Kirishima's dorky smile appeared on his face which made Bakugou slightly smile on the inside, shaking his head, Bakugou grabbed his water bottle and began to chug the water inside of it.

"Sometimes I perfer to train on my own but next time, maybe I will."

Bakugou sighed as he walked over to the changing room.

"Also, meet me at my dorm in 30. We have an exam tommorow and I don't want you to fail like you did with the last one."

Kirishima stood there in confusion for a second as he watched Bakugou walk into the changing room, after a moment finally getting the memo, sighed and ran off to get his stuff.

He was hoping to actually get to train with Bakugou but it just turned out to be a study session, like always.

"Dammit Ejiro, why didn't you just ask to train instead."

After realizing what he said to himself, he knew that would never happen, especially with Bakugou. He did think of it as something else for a second, he tried to erase what he thought but it wouldent go away

_A study date. Why in the name of hell would you think that._

He said to himself in discouragement yet, he didn't think it was a bad idea, maybe he could ask Bakugou go have one with him another time, but for now he thought he should really get his stuff and all the other crap he might need.

Bakugou stood in the changing room for a second in silence, re-thinking about what he said to Kirishima, quickly changing into his casual clothing, a black tee and a pair of slightly ripped jeans from scrapping his knees in the cement and dirt when he was training at other times. He walked out and had his clothes and water bottle, along with the towel, in his grasp.

He walked out of the building and into the other, taking the elevator instead of the stairs, since he just wanted to collapse onto his bed and just die. After arriving on his floor, he slumped over to his dorm to surprisingly finding Kirishima standing at the door.

_Shitty Hair's never early._

Bakugou just chuckles slightly as Kirishima waved at him.

"Oi!!! Bakugou! I'm actually early for once, whadda ya think?"

Bakugou just stood there for a second, and imminently burst out into laughter after that, Kirishima stood there with a confused expression on his face and decided to just walk into Bakugou's room, confused on the situation.

"Man, for such a manly guy, he sure is weird."

Bakugou heard the comment and stopped laughing.

"What did u say _Shitty Hair_?!"

Kirishima looked over at Bakugou and hesitated

"I mean, um, what do you thi-"

Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's shirt collar and looked him straight into his crimson eyes.

"I. Am. Not. Weird. Shitty Hair. Your the fucking weird one here, you wear Crocks on a daily basis."

Bakugou let go of him and sat on his bed. Kirishima stared off for a few moments, still reacting to what happened and gaping at the wall before him.

"Hey! Earth to Shitty Hair!!! Can we get to work or what?"

Kirishima snapped back into reality

"Oh uh, yeah right."

Kirishima shuffeled his folder out of his bag and sat on the bed next to Bakugou.

After about 3 hours of straight up math, Japanese Literature, ect. Bakugou finally agreed with Kirishima to take a break.

"Man, how do you keep up with all this studying crap? It takes a lot out of me and it's only been an hour."

Bakugou sighed "Three hours."

Kirishima looked up in surprise.

"Two hours?! Time must really fly when I'm around you."

Kirishima scratched the back of his head and chuckled a little bit.

"So, should we head downstairs to get some food because man, I'm starving." Kirishima said as he got up from the Bed.

"Go ahead Shitty Hair, knock yourself out. I'm gonna stay up here and study a bit more."

Kirishima frowned "Aw, c'mon Bakubro! We could eat some spicy ramen or something. Whaddya say?"

Bakugou huffed and finally got up

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Kirishima smiled brightly and sprinted to the door, grabbing Bakugou's arm in the misted of it.

"Hey?! Kirishima what the hell?!?!?!?!?"

Kirishima just looked back and smiled his dorky smile at Bakugou, which made his heart lurch, not knowing what to do he just followed along Kirishima.

Bakugou had random thoughts sprout into his head at that moment, he began to not worry about his surroundings and one thought almost threw him off balance.

_Do I have feelings for Kirishima?!_

Bakugou almost ran into Kirishima as he stopped in the middle of the kitchen, already heading for the cabnits with all the ramen that Bakugou and Todoroki saved up on there own time.

"So, we have spicy shrimp, Jalapeno noodles, and the normal chicken stuff. I think I'm gonna have the Jalapeno noodles, how about you?"

Bakugou stared at the cabnit, not because he was thinking of what ramen he wants, it's because he was thinking about what he concluded earlier.

"Hello??? Hey Bakubro are you alive???"

Bakugou looked at Kirishima with a scowl

"Why the hell do you call me 'BakuBro' it gets annoying at times."

Kirishima just straight up laughed.

"Dude- You call me fucking 'Shitty Hair', can't I give you a nickname?"

Bakugou grabbed the spicy shrimp from Kirishima's hand and grabbed a pot to make the ramen in and filled it up with water.

Kirishima continued to laugh while Bakugou made the ramen, he snagged some glances that they gave to each other while Bakugou was cooking

Kirishima would turn around and and his face would be a light shade of red as he went back to looking at his phone since Bakugou was making the food.

Bakugou looked over at Kirishima, grumbiling then stirring the ramen.

"You know you could help me out, right? It's your food as well." Bakugou walked over and snatched Kirishima's phone and set it down.

"And that's not a request, now get your ass over here and help me."

Kirishima walked over with a sigh and began to stir the pot that Bakugou was originally stirring, not really knowing what he was doing since he doesn't cook at all.

"Hey Bakubro? How an I supposed to do this? I've never cooked befo-"

Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's hand and but his other arm around his body onto the handle of the pot and conducted Kirishima's hand as he stirred the noodles.

Kirishima jump slightly and his face turned a really bright shade of crimson, almost the same color as his messy hair. Kirishima went with the flow and eventually Bakugou went over to the cabnits to get two bowls for him and Kirishima.

Kirishima places the noodles and the juice in the bowl and takes the package that has the flavor stuff in it and pours it into the bowl, mixing it and the delicious smell of freshly cooked ramen fills the room.

Bakugou grabed one of the bowls and a pair of chopsticks and takes it up to his room, same thing went on for Kirishima.

Once they settled down, Kirishima immedently thought about the "Study Date" thing he thought of earlier and his face went a light shade of pink, Bakugou noticed him and sighed-

"What did you do now, Shitty Hair?"

Bakugou ate a couple of noodles as he looked at Kirishima.

"W-what? Nothing. I did absolutely nothing."

His face turned a darker shade of pink almost to a red like color.

"Well you did something because your face is as pink as a peach."

Bakugou sat there impatiently as he waited for Kirishima to answer his question.

"I-I just thought of somethin-"

Bakugou imminently cut him off.

"You know I'm not a patient guy, just tell me what you thought and it will all be over with."

Kirishima sighed and looked Bakugou dead in the eye. Then his eyes wandering off a bit.

"For a moment when I was walking up to your room, I thought of our study session a-as a-"

Kirishima cut short for a second then gathered all of his courage. He knew he couldn't lie to Bakugou, he was his bro.

"I-I thought of this as a study date. See there, I did it. I'm still a manly man."

Bakugou stared at him blankly then opened his mouth then closed it, opened it again then closed it again until he found the right words.

"First of all, I never said you weren't manly if you didn't say that. Second of all, I'm surprised you were completely honest. And third, What?!"

Kirishima looked up and wasn't sure if that was a "What, you really think this was a study date???" or "What, you didn't notice???" since Bakugou can be hard to read at some points.

"Ok, Shitty Hair. So what your saying in a way is you _Wish_ this was a study date???"

Kirishima nodded.

"Well, I never expected to hear that for a long while but back to the point, so does this possibly mean you have a crush on _me_???"

Kirishima hesitated then nodded firmly.

"Ok, so that will make this easier to explain."

Kirishima looked at Bakugou as he put his head down and sighed.

"Shitty- No. Kirishima-"

Kirishima jumped slightly in surprised. _Bakugou called me by my Last name for once. _Kirishima just nodded along and Bakugou continued.

"I don't know but, I feel like I might also have a crush on you but, I try to hide those feelings so I could focus more on hero schooling and that shit instead of relationships but, I guess I also have a crush on you in a way. "

"So, The Bakugou has a crush on me. That is something I didn't expect, especially from yo-"

Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's shirt collar and kissed his soft lips. Kirishima's eyes widened and yet he let them close slowly as it happened, not caring about anything that was happening around him.

Bakugou let go of his shirt collar and pulled back, turning somewhat a shade mix of pink, red, and whatever other colors go with the mix.

"Don't say anything about that, Shitty Hair."

Kirishima laughed and smiled at Bakugou as they looked over at there papers and started to study again.


End file.
